I'm the Wife?
by KissyYou
Summary: Naruto finds out that his twin sister had ran off and eloped with his best friend. Then he finds out that he is going to take her place in a marriage that was arranged for her. What will become of Naruto? Shino X Naruto Yaoi Warning! Don't like then don't read, thank you and have a nice day! (PS. The characters might be a bit out of character.)
1. I'M A MAN, DAMN IT!

KissyYou: I do not own Naruto and the characters! Hope you enjoy! (PS. Characters might be a little OCC)

* * *

My name is Naruto, your average modern everyday prince of Konohagakure, and I am going to be married…like today. (=.=") My previous plan was to wait a few more years and find that perfect guy…yeah, GUY. Did I tell you, I'm gay? Well, now you know!

I told my royal family not too long ago…scared the shit out of my dad and the servants present. Just because I'm gay, it does not mean I am going to hit on every single hot guy I see—well…it depends!

My twin sister, Naruko, seems to know my sexuality already because she saw me staring at her ex-boyfriends. You can't blame me, they are handsome! …But all I did was checked them out; I do not go further than that. I'm looking for a special someone, who I will happily spend my whole life with. I long for someone who would love me like I would love him and I long for someone who would care for me like I would care for him. Man…I wish I had a boyfriend.

My best friend, Sasuke, is my personal guard and the one who I rely on the most. Without him, I highly doubt I will be able to survive to live to this day. When I was little I almost fell into the well, but Sasuke saved me and for that I owe him my life. I also have a secret crush on him, but I know that he's totally straight. I knew that we will not be able to have that relationship together, but I'm happy that we are able to hang out with each other every day…THAT IS UNTIL…I saw a note this morning pinned outside of my door. Naruko apparently wrote that she has run away from home and eloped with Sasuke! I got really nervous and scared that I ran towards Sasuke's room to check if he was there. When I got there, all his belongings are gone with a note that says, 'Good-bye, Dobe. Take care.'

I fell to the ground. My heart shattered right then and there. I did not have the strength to lift myself off the ground. I went into a crying frenzy until my maid, Sakura, found me and gently took the notes from my hand and read it. She must have thought that I'm crying because of my twin sister running away from home, but that was not it…

She brought me to my dad while I'm trying to stop crying. I eventually told the old man and everyone in the palace EVERYTHING! …well…okay, everything except my crush on Sasuke!

Then I found out that Naruko was engaged to be married and her wedding was TODAY!

I totally did not know she was to be married TODAY!

NOBODY TOLD ME ANYTHING! (T^T)

Apparently the reason why my family kept my very own sister's wedding a secret from me is because they thought I would rebel like my sister (which I would! =O) and it is easier to have one twin rebel not two. Another reason to not tell me sooner is because they were planning to tell me after I got home from hunting…BUT they did not take into consideration that I would find a letter of her eloping outside of my bedroom door!.

Because the wedding with the neighborhooding kingdom cannot be cancel at the last minute due to a runaway bride, my dad suggest that I go in my SISTER'S place…I'M A MAN, DAMMIT!

* * *

Before I knew it, I'm wearing a dark blue, frilly, ribbon-lacing, and chest-tight dress that looks like an umbrella for the bottom. To top it off, I'm wearing a long blonde wig and I tucked a leather water bag to fill the chest area…I offered to use my skills to transform into a woman, but it does not last long. SO! I'm dressing up as a girl for now… I was placed in a limo and off I went to _my _husband's kingdom.

So here I am standing or more like leaning on the limo in front of a white mansion-like castle surrounded by oak trees. The grand door opened up and dozens of servants and maid came to greet us. Then I saw what I presume the king and queen standing there to greet me.

"Welcome, Princess Naruko!" the king proclaimed proudly as he open his arms out to me.

"We are so happy to have you!" the queen smiled beautifully at me.

There I was and all I could say is, "Hi." I also did a small awkward bow, because I was not taught how to curtsy cutely like a woman, but bow elegantly like a man. They stare at me confusedly for a while, but I gave them my best smile that could charm the angels and they overlooked my manly curtsy.

They took me into the palace and boy it's SO…bland. I thought that the family whom my sister is married to would be one of the most extravagant castles ever, BUT…it looks completely normal with bland decorations.

When they sat me down in the dining hall, they checked me out from head to toe. Boy, don't I feel harassed. (=.=")

"Naruko…I am so happy that a beautiful princess like you is going to marry my son. I am so happy that you and our family will be able to see him. Honey, we haven't seen him since ten years ago when he went with his friends and teachers to train.

"Oh—wait—WHAT?" HIS FREAKIN' FAMILY HASN'T SEEN HIM FOR TEN YEARS?!

"Oh, Naruko! You have to see your soon-to-be husband! But I do not have any recent pictures of him, but this is him when he's five years old." She held out a portrait of him.

"…" I have nothing to say…I can't even see his freakin' face! His eyes, mouth, neck, two-thirds of his face are COVERED!

"Isn't he cute, Naruko?" the queen asked as she winked at me.

"…Yeah…He's…adorable…?" I answered slowly.

"Yes, he is," the king smiles fondly.

"Naruko! You should go and familiarize yourself with our palace. Kiba! Go and escort Princess Naruko around the castle!" the queen strictly looked at a servant off to the side.

The trip around the castle was fine. Kiba is one interesting guy, but the whole entire time, I find him staring at my fake breast. Like really? REALLY? Men are so horny… (=.=")

Things are going well though until we heard a scream.

We immediately went to the front of the castle to see what the commotion was about. Apparently one of the maids coming back from the market bumped into someone and screamed her lungs out. I then noticed that there is a shadowy figure looming a few feet away from her.

Then it there is another scream, "AHHH! You came back to me!" The queen ran quickly towards the figure and embraced it.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it! Please comment!


	2. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IS WRONG!

KissyYou: I do not own Naruto and the characters! Hope you enjoy! (PS. Characters might be a little OCC.)

* * *

The queen hugged the figure with tears in her eyes and I can see that the figure has a tall and tone built. I'm going to take a random guess and say that's my soon-to-be-husband right there. I'm not stupid; I can read signs that are implying that the figure is my fiancé. I'll even list out the signs so that my conscience will be proud of me! First of all, the queen is hugging the figure to death. Who else would she hug aside from her husband and son? A stranger? No way! Secondly, the overall outfit and the fact that he looks like the picture of the kid that the queen showed to me kind of imply that he is sort of the son of the king and queen. So, in conclusion he is my husband, whether I like it or not. Sadly, I cannot see his face, because the hood and the cloak he is wearing makes him look like a hermit…maybe he_ is_ one.

The king pats me lightly on my shoulder and with a small smile on his face he led me closer to the figure that the queen is still embracing. When I got closer, it seems that I had underestimated how tall this guy is…he is _too _tall. I only reach up to his chest area…geez, what food have this guy been consuming? A four-course meal made of milk?!

"Naruko, let me introduce to you my son, Shino," the king proudly brimmed as the figure turn towards me after the queen let go of him. All I thought of in my head was 'I knew it.'

"Hello," the figure named Shino greeted politely. He was wearing a _very _thick jacket, cloak, _and_ hood. His collar went up to his nose, successfully covering up one-third of his face. He was also wearing a pair of very black…goggles? …Why is this person wearing goggles?! Anyway, the goggles covered up another one-third of his face…so…all I'm seeing is a bit of his forehead and his cheek bones…that's it…

"…Hi," I replied as I forced a smile on my face. For some reason, through his goggles he knew I was faking it.

"Oh, I can't wait for you two to be married and your marriage is tonight! Ah! I'm so excited!" the queen jumped in joy.

"Now, your mother and I will give you time to get acquainted with Naruko, okay son?" the king winked as he dragged the happy queen away. The maid and Kiba gave a brief nod to Shino and me before they left us standing outside of the mansion.

Shino and I stood in silence until he said, "Would you like to walk with me as I go up to my room?" he asked politely again.

I looked at him in question but mentally shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?" There is nothing wrong with following your soon-to-be-husband up to his room…ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IS WRONG… (T.T)

He held out his arm for me to take it. I hesitated a bit, but just went with the flow. The walk to his room was peaceful and quiet. It seems that this guy isn't much of a talker...well, if my sister were the one in my place right now, she will totally blow up, because she likes a man who can hold a conversation not a silent guy.

When we got up to his room, he turned to look at me and said, "Would you like to come in?"

I merely replied, "Sure."

His room is mostly empty with almost no possessions in it. All he has in his room is a large wooden closet, a king size bed, a desk and a chair. He went to his closet and took off his cloak to put it inside. Then he sat down onto a rug and lean back onto the bedside. He patted a spot on the bed next to his head, motioning me to come and sit on the bed. I, of course, went over there and sat next to him…_on the ground_. I refuse to have it any other way, because I find it rude to sit on someone else's bed if they are not sitting on it first.

He looked at me in what I think is a surprised expression. I wouldn't know, because even though he took off his cloak, his jacket, high collar, and hood is still on. I gave him a 'Do-you-have-a-problem' look and he just shook his head and looked away.

We sat in silence, until Shino broke it…again. "I didn't know I was engaged until yesterday," he said.

"Well, I didn't find out until today," I sighed.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I see. We are going to be married today; you have the choice to decline. Are you going to decline?" Shino asked.

"What?" I replied confused.

"I said that you have the choice to decline."

"I should say the same to you," I retorted.

He turn towards me a little shocked that I would snap at him, but you can't blame me, he asked a stupid question. Why would I decline, if I'm already here. Trust me if I had the choice to decline, I would totally would have. One reason, because I'm not a woman. Second reason, because he's not my type!

"I'll do whatever my parents ask of me. So, if they want me to marry, then I will marry," he stated as he turn back and stared straight ahead of him at the blank wall.

"That's no fun," I looked at him and at the same he turned his head slightly to look at me and I could see a tint of dark brown eyes behind those goggles.

"Life isn't all fun and games…but I do have to admit…it is hard to marry someone that you met for the first time," Shino said as he looked down at his fingers.

"You got that right. There are plenty of things you don't know about me," _like how I'm a guy and I'm gay…_ "And there are plenty of things I don't know about you."

"…We have until the wedding and the rest of our lives to get to know each other."

"…yeah…" I replied looking down at my feet. Then a thought came to me…wedding…doesn't that mean that I have to sleep with him…?! AHHH! How am I going to pass as a woman if I'm physically not one!

Should I tell my soon-to-be-husband that the princess he is about to marry is her twin brother cross-dressing?! I'm not cruel enough to bind a guy to a marriage with me not knowing that I'm not the opposite sex. …does that make sense? (O.O) What I'm trying to say is…the guy should know my sex before marrying me!

So…WHAT SHOULD I DO?! Tell him that I'm a guy before the marriage or after marriage?

But…what _will _happen if people find out that I'm a man? My kingdom will probably be in jeopardy! They will be charged with sending a false princess for the royal prince to marry! And I'll probably be beheaded!.

In the end I figured that I do not want to jeopardize my kingdom and get my head chop off…so… (TT-TT)

* * *

Shino and I were later kicked out of his room because the maids needed to transform his place fit for a wedding night. (=.=") We went to the garden and walked around for a bit. His garden is huge! It's full of carnations and marigolds as well as a wide variety of herbs. He still doesn't talk much and I didn't want to seem pushy, even though the _real_ Naruko would totally run over this guy with a bulldozer.

"Oh, you two lovebirds! It's time to get dress for the wedding!" the queen waved for us to go into the mansion.

Shino looked at me and said, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, the next time we meet will be at the altar," I replied exasperated.

He looked at me with that I think is a worried expression so I gave him a kind-of-a reassuring smile and he nodded quietly and walked away with two maids, who are blushing their head off…wait, why are they blushing? I also noticed that the two maids look rather…old…like they are in their forties… (O.O) that is just gross!

I went with the queen to dress up. I, of course, was careful not to show that I am a man. During the whole entire time, the queen was blabbing about how happy she is and how perfect Shino and I was. Apparently he is the same age as me and he is very shy and she implied that I should take charge in the bedroom. (=.=)

"Oh, Naruko-chan! My son, Shino, is _very _gentle and DENSE! I'm sure you will know what to do to break him down," the queen giggled as she did my hair (aka wig).

I just nod and gave her my uncomfortable smile. I'm wearing a very, very white and very big dress that cascaded out the door of the queen's dressing room.  
The queen squealed at how beautiful I am and how lucky this kingdom is to have such a beautiful princess. Sadly…I'm not a princess…

So…here I am…at the altar…vowing my love life away. My groom was wearing a very _conservative_ suit…covering two third of his face, just like the casual outfit he wore this afternoon. Well…farewell…true love…good-bye…Sasuke.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment!


	3. Bra Ordeal!

KissyYou: I do not own Naruto and the characters! Hope you enjoy! (PS. Characters are a bit OCC.)

* * *

I'm still at the altar, waiting for the guy to say 'You may kiss the bride' but it never came. (O.O) I wonder why I was not kissed at the altar…was it because it involves Shino showing a half of his face? Is seeing his face a taboo? I wonder if I could see it, because I'm the bride...aka. _his wife_?

I was immediately escorted by the maids after Shino and I exchanged rings. The rings were a simple silver band, but for mine it was decorated with elegant vines. I was sent to Shino's bedroom which I noticed it was completely transformed for the wedding night.

Shino's bedroom is decorated with white lace and silk. And there I am…scared and nervous as shit, because I do not know what to do to pass as a woman! The maids left me sitting alone on Shino's bed. I looked around the room to find something to distract myself. Shino's room has really transformed. His room now has a large flat screen TV in the middle of the plain wall and on the bedside table there are two phones a dark blue and a baby blue one. I picked up the baby blue one and knew right away it is a newer edition of the one Naruko currently has (Oh, she will be so jealous! Heehee! ~).

The room looked very elaborate and I looked over to the closet to find the doors of it were changed to clean white panels with intricate pattern on it. So I walked over to the closet and pulls open the doors to find it was a walk-in-closet all along! I noticed that Shino's clothes did not fill up one-third of the closet. I then saw along with his clothes were women's clothes, which I assume was for me. The women's clothes fill up the rest of the closet completely. Shino's clothes were all conservative like the ones he wore today, not a single t-shirt to be seen in the closet, while my clothes were mostly showy and skin-tight.

I walked around the room and I noticed that Shino's desk was rearranged so that another table can face it. Great, now that every time I'm doing paperwork or something I'll be facing him in the fa—wait it will be more like face-to-high collar. (T.T)

I walk back to the bed and sat down. I looked at a digital clock on the wall…10 o'clock.

Where, oh, where could my husband be at ten at night?

Then suddenly, the door burst wide open and a couple of servants came in carrying a drunk king. I stared wide eye at the situation. One of the servants is kinda hot...he has a very cute face and nice body, but _WHAT the hell is the KING doing HERE?!_

Then I see Shino come in quietly after the king and he stood to the side of the bed, but he didn't sit down.

"All right, you brats…-hic- I just have a couple of things to tell you-hic-yeah…So…the birds and the bees are two essential things of life," the king grumble.

Oh. My. God. Is the king giving us a sex talk?!

"Honey!" the queen stormed in also, "I'm sure they can manage! Have fun, son," she winked as she grabbed and dragged the king out the room. The servants helped the queen carry the king outside but not without a small nod to Shino and me as they exit. Aw...I only got to stare at the hot guy for like a second... (=3=)

...

The door closed…

And…we are all alone…

And guess what…my nervousness is back! (T.T)

Shino stood there silently for a second. I don't know what he is thinking.

But when he moved, I jumped a bit. He paused and looks at me, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" I said a little too loud.

He nods as he walked to the bed and sit down a foot away from me.

OH…GOD…I'm not ready…I'm not ready to face him! I got up from bed abruptly and he looked at me in question behind those black goggles. "Um…I'm…going to change out of this wedding dress…in the bathroom," I stated.

He nods slowly and gestures towards the bathroom on his right. I went over to the closet to pick out a night gown and ran over to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I don't want to go outside and face him…

What happens if he wants to…you know…"_do it"…?_

How am I going to get out of it?!

…

I got out of the wedding dress and took out the leather water bag. I "tried" to fold the dress up so it would not get wrinkles, but failed miserably. So I just tossed it on a nearby hanger and hoped for the best. I untangle the accessories on the wig and took the wig off to place it on the counter. I looked around for make-up remover, because there is no way I'm sleeping with make-up on, it'll ruin my smooth skin. I eventually found them in the cupboard and used cotton swabs to get rid of the make-up that the queen put on me. Afterwards I wash my face with cold water and used a nearby towel to dry off.

Then I look up at my reflection…

I stared long and hard into my eyes…I'm getting eye bags….I noticed that my hair is disheveled and messy. My skin is all gross and oily…I should take a shower…but at the same time I think I'll pass. If I'm smelly then I think that Shino will stay away from me and I don't have to worry about him "attacking" me any time soon! I'll just take a shower in the morning.

I looked at my overall reflection and I see a man…who is half naked at the moment, but…a man who has taken his sister's place in marriage…WHO IN HELL HAVE HEAR OF THAT?!

Why did my old man have to suggest that _I _go in Naruko's place? Why couldn't he use one of the nearby maids? …okay that would be a bit cruel forcing one of the maids to marry a person they never met, but isn't that the same for me?

…so why me? (T.T)

I moped tiredly as I put on the night gown and stuffed the bra with tons of toilet paper. Geez…I can't believe that I have to get used to this type of life-style…stuffing my bra every day…how depressing.

I hid the leather water bag in a drawer, underneath the make-up set. I then step outside the bathroom to find that Shino is wearing gray sleeping clothes, but with the usual design that covers parts of his face. Instead of goggles, he's wearing black sheer sleeping mask… (O.O)

He looked over to me and patted a space between him and the pillows. I gulped down my nervousness as I slowly walk over to the space and sit down quietly.

He lean over and slightly pull his collar down, but I wasn't able to see his face. He bends over and whispers something into my ear.

"They are listening to us…" he whispers into my right ear. I felt shivers go down my spine as his warm breath brush against my skin.

"Wha?" I gasped. _Why am I so breathless?! _

"My parents are listening in on us outside of the door…" he whispered again, closely to my ear.

My eyes widen a bit as they shift to look towards the door. _They're listening…! _

"Just relax…" he finally whispered as he gently push me down onto the bed and move towards my lower body. I immediately grabbed a nearby pillow and placed it over my private area. However, he wasn't aiming for my private region…

I felt my left foot lift off the bed. Then I saw Shino pulled a white fluffy feather out of nowhere and starts to…tickle my foot…!

"Wait—NO—AHHH! Ahahaha! No! I don't-Stop! Ahahaha!" I struggled against him. I tried kicking him away, but he managed to pin my other foot down under his leg. I threw a pillow at him, but he dodged it successfully.

This went on for full minute and I was exhausted from the intense tickling that my laughter turn into other sounds that I do not want to specify, because they were REALLY embarrassing! And during the whole entire time, Shino's face was emotionless! Even though I cannot see his expression, I have a feeling that his face remained neutral throughout the whole fiasco!

Then…the tickling stopped.

He lay down and position himself facing me on the bed, "My parents are gone." I gave him a tired glare and he innocently stares at me, "I apologize for my actions."

I huffed, "You should have warn me from the beginning."

"Again I apologize…forgive me?" he said quietly. I looked at him dumbfounded…he's…somewhat…cute…OH GOD! WHY DID I THINK THAT?!

I felt my face turn hot so I looked away and said, "…You're forgiven…"

"Thank you…Naruko," he whispers, "Good night."

"Good night," I replied and he turned off the lights. It wasn't long until I hear faint breathing of Shino.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow…? (o.O) How am I able to sleep throughout the entire night?!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment!


End file.
